Love in the Future
by pensilabcd
Summary: Chanyeol si tampan. Chanyeol si kaya. Chanyeol si cassanova. Penggambaran yang sempurna untuk seorang Park Chanyeol. Yesung menyuruhnya menjadi tutor salah satu anak didiknya yang pemalas, awalnya dia menolak tapi menerimanya juga karena penasaran. Hingga dia terjebak dalam sebuah perjanjian aneh karena ayahnya. Apa ini mimpi buruk di siang hari? Chanbaek Fanfict. GS for Baekhyun!


**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Party and sex? Itu adalah gaya hidup Chanyeol. Dia sangat tahu bagaimana cara menghambur – hamburkan uang ayahnya. Seperti saat ini, Chanyeol sedang berada di club. Tempat yang penuh dengan berbagai bau dan asap rokok. Dan jangan lupakan lampu - lampu gemerlap keseluruh sudut club.

Chanyeol menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti lagu yang diputar oleh Dj dengan keras. Laki – laki itu sengaja datang ke club, karena itu memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan hidupnya. Ya, kebiasaan hidup yang datang setelah sebuah insiden pahit 3 tahun lalu.

Siang itu, Chanyeol berencana membuat kejutan untuk Ibunya. Dia pulang ke korea setelah menyelesaikan pendidikan bangku SMAnya di Sydney. Tidak ada yang tahu kabar pulangnya dia ke Korea. Chanyeol terus melangkahkan kakinya kedalam rumah mewahnya dengan senyum yang terus mengembang dibibirnya. Dia terus membayangkan wajah Ibunya yang sangat senang melihat kedatangannya. Namun tidak setelah dia mendengar pembicaraan Ayahnya. Chanyeol berlari menuju kamar Ibunya dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Ibunya yang duduk dikursi roda. Chanyeol menangis sejadi – jadinya sambil memeluk ibunya dari belakang lalu berlari menuju Ayahnya dan memukul Ayahnya dengan emosi yang menguasi dirinya.

Mulai hari itu, Chanyeol tidak pernah mendengarkan perintah Ayahnya dan menemui Ibunya. Chanyeol mulai berani pergi ke club – club untuk bersenang – senang dan melakukan 'one stand night'. Chanyeol merasa takut saat menginjakkan kakinya menuju club pertama kali, tapi kelamaan dia menikmatinya juga. Siapa yang tidak senang dengan surga dunia?

Ketika wine datang diantara Kai dan Sehun. Dia langsung menyambutnya dan menegaknya sampai habis. Kai dan Sehun memandang Chanyeol khawatir. Tidak biasanya mereka melihat Chanyeol langsung meminumnya sampai habis, kecuali jika Chanyeol sedang banyak masalah.

"Apa kau ingin bercerita?" ujar Sehun ditelinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun Heran. "Apa yang harus kuceritakan?"

"Ayolah Chan. Kita bersahabat sudah berapa tahun? Dan kau pikir selama itu juga aku tidak tahu kebiasaanmu?"

"Ya! Aku memang tidak punya masalah!" Chanyeol memandang kedua sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan malas.

"Jam 1pagi. Ayo pulang. Besok aku ada kuliah pagi" Ajak Jongin sambil melirik Excalibur Quator silicon yang melingkar dengan sempurna ditangannya.

Chanyeol menatap malas jongin.

_PLAKK_

"Awww. Sakit bodoh!" Jongin meringis sambil mengelus – ngelus pipinya yang terkena tamparan Sehun.

"Ya! Keluarlah kau roh baik dari tubuh Jongin!" Sehun menepuk – nepuk bahu Jongin dengan keras. Sehun tau Jongin bukanlah anak teladan. Hanya 11-12 saja dengan dirinya. Meskipun begitu, Sehun memang mengakui bahwa Jongin lebih baik daripada dirinya dan Chanyeol. Ya, tentu saja.

Jongin mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar, menatap Sehun. Jongin menepis tangan Sehun. "Kau yang seharusnya sadar, Bodoh!" Jongin menjentikkan jarinya di dahi Sehun.

"Ya! Chanyeol sepertinya kita harus membawa Jongin ke pendeta agar roh itu keluar dari tubuh Jongin" Tangannya terangkat ke atas, ingin menampar Jongin-lagi-.

_PLAKKK_

"Ya! Kenapa kau memukulku?!" Sehun menatap jongin kesal.

Chanyeol menatap malas kedua temannya itu. Membuat malu saja pikirnya. "Ya! Jangan berkelahi disini!" Bentak Chanyeol yang membuat kedua temannya itu berhenti dengan aksi mari-memukul-dan-menampar. Chanyeol memijat pelan keningnya. Kepalanya tiba – tiba terasa pusing. Chanyeol melihat beberapa botol wine yang berdiri tegak diatas meja. Dia sudah terlalu banyak meminum wine. Chanyeol pamit dengan kedua temannya itu. Dengan langkah sempoyongan Chanyeol berjalan menuju toilet, perutnya terasa sakit. Well, kalian bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Binggo! Chanyeol mengeluar isi perutnya. Setelah merasa keadaan perutnya lebih baik, Chanyeol berjalan menuju westafel. Dia membasuh wajahnya dan berkumur – kumur sebentar untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa wine yang begitu terasa pekat dimulutnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar. Dia memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di cermin westafel, "Apa aku harus melakukannya?" Chanyeol menatap pantulan dirinya. Chanyeol membasuh kembali wajahnya dan merapikan sedikit kemejanya yang terlihat berantakan. Lalu berjalan menuju tempat dimana dia duduk bersama Jongin dan Sehun tadi.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Jongin menatap wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat lebih fresh daripada tadi.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja. Mari kita pulang, aku tidak ingin kau terlambat kuliah hanya karena aku"

Sehun dan Jongin terdiam mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Apa ada roh yang berkeliaran di toilet lalu masuk ke dalam tubuh Chanyeol? Pikir mereka berdua.

"Ya! Sakit bodoh!" teriak Chanyeol saat kedua pipinya ditampar oleh Jongin dan Sehun. Chanyeol mengelus – ngelus kedua pipinya. Lalu, dengan santainya Chanyeol menabrakkan kedua kepala temannya itu. Baik Jongin maupun Sehun, hanya meringis menahan sakit dikepala mereka.

Sehun mengelus kepalanya yang masih sedikit terasa sakit. "Apa kau tidak ingin bercinta malam ini?". Oh ya Tuhan. Sehun memancing Chanyeol.

"Tidak" kata Chanyeol dengan cepat dan tegas.

Jongin dan Sehun lagi – lagi dibuat dengan bingung oleh perkataan Chanyeol. Apa toilet Club bisa membuat seseorang menjadi lebih baik? Jika begitu, aku ingin mencobanya. Pikir absurd mereka. Jongin dan Sehun segera menggelengkan kepala mereka dari pemikiran absurd mereka. Mereka mengapit lengan Chanyeol untuk keluar dari Club dan menuju parkiran. Sehun dan Jongin telah membayangkan tidur nyenyak diatas tempat tidur ukuran king size mereka. Tidak menyadari Chanyeol yang berubah menjadi pendiam.

* * *

Chanyeol memakirkan Pagani Huayra kesayangannya. Tidak langsung keluar dari kemudi. Dia mengecek handphonenya yang seharian kemarin di abaikannya. Keningnya mengkerut bingung ketika melihat nama salah satu dosen yang mengajarnya tertera dalam daftar panggilan tidak terjawab. Tangannya membuka folder inbox, jari – jarinya bergerak keatas dan kebawah. Gerakannya terhenti ketika melihat nama salah satu dosennya yang tadi ada didaftar panggilan tidak terjawab. Chanyeol membuka inbox itu dan membacanya dengan teliti. Apa kau bercanda, Prof? Pikir Chanyeol. Seingatnya, dia sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin menjadi seorang tutor. Dan sekarang, dosennya itu membujuk Chanyeol lagi? Sungguh memuakkan!

Chanyeol mengangkat panggilan dari handphonenya tanpa melihat nama yang tertera dilayar. Chanyeol menajamkan pendengarannya, lalu mengumpat setelah panggilan itu terputus secara sepihak. Dengan langkah tergesa – gesa dia berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan. Dia membuang nafas kasar sebelum memutar gagang pintu itu.

Orang itu tersenyum menatap Chanyeol yang muncul dibalik pintu ruang kerjanya "Kau sudah datang?"

"Apa yang anda inginkan, Prof?"

Yesung tersenyum puas. "Kau bisa memanggilku hyung, Chan. Kita sedang berdua sekarang" Ya, Yesung tidak ingin dipanggil ahjussi oleh Chanyeol. Mengingat umur mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh jaraknya.

Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya. Dia terlalu malas mengingat bahwa Yesung adalah adik bungsu Ayahnya yang secara tidak langsung mengingatkan Chanyeol pada wajah Ayahnya "Apa yang anda inginkan, Prof?"

Yesung terkekeh. "Hei, santai Chan. Aku hanya ingin kau membantuku dalam tugas ini"

Chanyeol menatap Yesung bingung. Dia melemparkan tatapan _apa maksudmu?_ Kepada Yesung. Yesung tersenyum lebar "Ayolah Chan. Kumohon bantulah aku" yesung memasang muka memohonnya pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak"

"Hanya kau yang bisa kupercaya agar bisa membuatnya jera"

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi. Aku tidak mengerti"

Yesung tersenyum tipis. Yesung berhasil memancing Chanyeol agar mau membantunya. Ya meskipun Yesung tidak tau apa keputusan Chanyeol nanti mau atau tidak mau untuk membantunya.

Chanyeol menajamkan indra pendengarannya saat Yesung memulai ceritanya. Dia mulai tertarik dengan cerita Yesung. Chanyeol menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Jadi siapa namanya?"

"Byun Baekhyun. Apa kau akan membantuku?" Yesung menatap Chanyeol dengan harapan bahwa Chanyeol akan mau membantunya.

"Mengapa tidak murid lain saja. Seperti Kim Suho?" Chanyeol mengingat teman pintar satu jurusannya itu.

Yesung menghela nafas panjang. "Sudah. Dan berakhir Suho memohon – mohon padaku agar dia berhenti menjadi tutor gadis itu" Yesung meringis mengingat kejadian dimana Suho datang kepadanya dan langsung berlutut dihadapannya.

"Apa seburuk itu?"

"Ya, Mungkin. Karena dia berhasil membuat seorang Suho yang penyabar menjadi seperti itu"

"Mengapa tidak kau saja? Kau kan dosennya!" Chanyeol memberi saran.

"Tuan Byun ingin seorang mahasiswa" Yesung mengingat perkataan saat Ayah Baekhyun berbicara berdua dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ya sudah. Tolak saja!" Ucap Chanyeol enteng dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Yesung yang terus meneriakkan namanya.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju cafeteria kampusnya. Langkahnya berhenti dan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh wilayah cafeteria. Mencari – cari keberadaan Sehun. Karena mengingat Jongin yang sedang ada kuliah pagi. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis saat menemukan Sehun yang sedang menatap serius laptopnya disudut cafeteria.

"Kau sedang mengerjakan tugas?" Chanyeol mengkerutkan keningnya melihat layar laptop Sehun yang sedang menampilkan software Microsoft Office Word dengan ribuan kata didalamnya.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol sebentar, lalu menatap laptopnya lagi. "Tidak" Ucap Sehun singkat tapi pasti.

Kerutan dikening Chanyeol bertambah. "Lalu?"

"Mengoreksi tugas Luhan"

"Tugas dalam bahasa Jepang?" Tanya Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun. Ya, walaupun Sehun nakal tapi dia pintar. Sehun bahkan menguasi bahasa Jepang saat umurnya 8tahun. Pintar, bukan?

"Aku ingin memesan makanan. Apa kau ingin sesuatu?" Tawar Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Aku sudah makan tadi bersama Luhan"

* * *

Baekhyun menatap jengah dosen yang mengajarnya. Sesekali dia menguap. Baekhyun sedang mengantuk. Semalam dia pergi ke Club untuk party dengan teman – temannya dan pulang kerumahnya jam 2pagi. Lalu berakhir dengan Ayah dan Eommanya yang memarahinya. Sungguh menyebalkan! Pikir Baekhyun.

Terkadang Baekhyun merasa bahwa dia bukan Anak kandung Ayah dan Eommanya. Karena mereka selalu memarahi dirinya. Apa kau tidak sadar kesalahanmu Baek?

"Baek, ayo keluar. Apa kau tidak ingin ke cafeteria?"

"Apa makhluk itu sudah keluar?"

"Tentu saja"

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis yang menyadari Baekhyun sedang mengantuk. Kyungsoo mengapit lengan kiri Baekhyun, lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Langkah mereka berhenti ketika mereka sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju. Tentu saja Cafeteria.

"Oi kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya menuju asal suara tadi. "Hai Sehun" balas Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya yang bebas dan menghampiri Sehun. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun duduk tanpa permisi. Sehun mengkerutkan keningnya "Apa Baekhyun tertidur?"

"Sebentar lagi" Kyungsoo tertawa ringan melihat Baekhyun yang menumpukan wajahnnya pada kedua tangannya.

"Uh, ada kyungsoo. Hai kyung"

"Hai, Oppa"

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur.

"Byun Baekhyun, satu jurusan denganku" Jelas Kyugsoo yang membuat Chanyeol terdiam, lalu menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya.

"Mengapa dia bisa tidur? Apa dia tidak tidur semalam?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidur. Tapi sebentar, dia pulang jam 2pagi lalu tidur jam setengah 3pagi" Jelas Kyungsoo sambil meringis menatap Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur.

"Apa yang dia lakukan? Membuat laporan?" Sehun menumpukan kedua sikunya dimeja, menatap Baekhyun yang tertidur.

"Tidak. Tentu saja party" Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"MWO?" teriak Sehun yang membuat Baekhyun terbangun dari acara tidurnya.

Baekhyun menatap satu persatu orang dihadapannya. Lalu tertidur lagi. Oh astaga Baekhyun!

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tertidur lagi. Sepertinya menarik pikir Chanyeol. Dia mengambil handphone disaku celananya. Lalu mencari nama seseorang dan menelponnya. "Aku setuju" Ucap Chanyeol lalu memutuskan telepon itu secara sepihak membuat Sehun dan Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Apa yang kau setujui?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol serius.

"Hanya sesuatu yang tidak penting" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Berusaha membuat Sehun yakin dengan ucapannya. Tapi Chanyeol salah, dia malah membuat Sehun semakin penasaran. Sehun merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang coba disembunyikan Chanyeol. Tapi Sehun juga tidak bertanya lagi pada Chanyeol.

"Apa kau sudah selesai memeriksanya?" Tanya Luhan yang baru datang sambil memlihat layar laptop Sehun dari belakang yang menampilkan tugas miliknya.

"Belum. Karena Chanyeol berhasil membagi dua pandanganku" Sehun melirik Chanyeol yang tersenyum tipis.

Luhan tidak mendengarkan Sehun. Luhan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tertidur "Bukankah dia Byun Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kau benar, Lu. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Luhan memutarkan kedua bola matanya malas. "Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal dia Kyung. Si ratu pemalas yang suka pergi ke Club"

Perkataan Luhan memang benar. Baekhyun memang terkenal dengan sifat pemalasnya dan sering pergi ke Club untuk party. Dikalangan dosen, Baekhyun sangat terkenal sekali karena sifat pemalasnya. Jangan tanyakan 'apakah Baekhyun pernah mengerjakan tugas?'. Jawaban adalah tidak! Karena Baekhyun selalu menyerahkan tugas – tugas yang menurutnya 'keramat' itu kepada orang terpecaya keluarganya. Itu yang membuat Ayah Baekhyun jengah terhadap kelakuan putri semata wayangnya itu.

* * *

"MWO? Wae wae wae?" Baekhyun kaget dengan perkataan Ayahnya. Apa telingaku bermasalah karena sering pergi keclub? Pikir Baekhyun.

"Sikapmu semakin berlebihan Baekhyun! Ayah tidak ingin kau semakin menjadi – menjadi. Hanya itu satu – satunya yang terbaik untukmu" Jelas Ayah Baekhyun.

"Ta-"

"Tidak ada alasan! Atau Ayah akan menyita semua fasilitasmu jika tutor kali ini berhenti lagi karena sikapmu itu!" potong ayah Baekhyun memandang Baekhyun tajam yang membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan kerja Ayahnya dengan mulut yang mengumpat tanpa suara. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan ide 'unik' Ayahnya. Bagaimana bisa Ayahnya mempunyai ide seperti itu? Bukankah Cantik dan Sexy dapat mengalahkan segalanya? Dia bahkan bisa menuyuruh temannya yang pintar untuk mengerjakan tugasnya dengan aegyo andalannya itu. Ini tidak lucu! Pikirnya.

"Apa yang tidak lucu?"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah suara itu. Dia menatap malas Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum tipis. Baekhyun tahu, bahwa Chanyeol adalah tutornya. Dia heran, mengapa Ayahnya memilih Chanyeol? Bahkan kelakuan Chanyeol hanya 11-12 dengannya.

"Aku tidak butuh seorang tutor. Sekarang pergi dari rumahku!" Perintah Baekhyun yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Ah, benarkah?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan Handphone dari saku celananya. Jari – jemarinya bergerak keatas kebawah. Mendekatkan handphonenya ke telinga.

"Halo, Tuan Byun. " Ucap Chanyeol yang membuat mata Baekhyun membulat dan segera merebut handhphone Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap geram Chanyeol. Karena ternyata Chanyeol berpura – pura menelpon Ayahnya.

"Ya! Kau mengerjaiku, bodoh. Menyebalkan!" Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Chanyeol yang tidak berefek apa – apa bagi Chanyeol. Chanyeol memegang kepala Baekhyun dan memutar arah Baekhyun yang tadi menghadapnya menjadi membelakanginya.

"Sekarang tunjukkan kamarmu. Kita akan belajar!" Perintah Chanyeol yang dibalas dengan hembusan nafas kasar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Baekhyun dari belakang. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang memandangnya ragu - ragu. Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya. Chanyeol menatap kamar Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat feminim. Hampir semuanya berwarna pink! Sangat jauh berbeda dengan sifat Baekhyun yang Chanyeol dengar dari kyungsoo. Chanyeol duduk di sofa yang terletak disudut kamar Baekhyun.

"Kau memiliki buku yang banyak. Tapi sia sia" Komentar Chanyeol melihat buku – buku yang berjejer dengan rapi di rak buku Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan komentarmu!" Desis Baekhyun tidak suka sambil mengambil salah satu buku bercover merah pekat dirak bukunya.

"Jelaskan padaku bagian mana yang belum kau mengerti" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang duduk dikarpet bulu berwarna pink yang membuka asal bukunya.

"Seperti kau pintar saja" Sindir Baekhyun sambil terus membuka asal bukunya.

"Kau saja yang tidak tau bahwa aku pintar. Bodoh!" Chanyeol menyentil kening Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun melempar bukunya pada Chanyeol. Hap! Chanyeol berhasil menangkap buku itu yang membuat Baekhyun mengumpat. Chanyeol membuka beberapa lembar halaman buku itu. Lalu menunjukkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Kerjakan soal ini. Itu sangat mudah"

"Aku tidak mengerti"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung. Itu soal yang sangat mudah. Anak SMA saja pasti tau jawabannya pikirnya. "Bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tenang.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol ragu - ragu. Lalu menundukkan kepalanya "Semua dari buku itu"

Chanyeol memijat keningnya yang terasa pusing setelah mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun. Pantas saja Suho menyerah. Oh Astaga. Apa salahku dimasa lampau ya Tuhan? Jerit hati Chanyeol. Chanyeol beranjak dari sofa dan ikut duduk dilantai seperti Baekhyun. Dia menjelaskan dengan perlahan agar Baekhyun dapat mengerti. Namun Baekhyun tetap saja Baekhyun. Bukannya mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Chanyeol. Baekhyun malah tertidur. Dasar, pemalas!

**TBC**

**Hai! Deena bawa ff baru nih. Ini mau lanjut atau delete aja? Itu tergantung dari kalian aja, maunya gimana. **

**Oh iya, disini untuk Uke itu GS ya chingu**

**With Love,**

**DeeNa**

**Last Word. REVIEW?**


End file.
